Detroit: Frickin' Androids
by DetroitBecoming Disgusting
Summary: After the revolution, as things have started to become normal again, a detective and her android, Connor, stumbles upon an interesting case. Not all androids are alive yet. A mysterious machine labeled RK900 is creating havoc throughout Detroit, trying to fulfill his mission, whatever that is. Maybe there is a lot more to this than they first thought. Connor x OC, OC2 x RK900
1. Unregistered

Unregistered

Emma was sitting on one of the cold chairs with a tough looking cop glooming over some pictures on the tables. She felt her heart stop as she recognized the abandoned building, which now was just a crime scene. It was filled with yellow police tape and even with the bodies gone, blue blood covered the floor and walls still.

"So. I am trying to understand why you of all people were found in this warehouse, alone, with a dozen dead androids." The detective said as she put some of the photos in front of Emma. Even though the detective could see the suspect visibly shaking, she tried to be as intimidating as possible. Her eyes were dashing from picture to picture as she fidgeted with the chain around her. Either this suspect was good at acting traumatized or she actually was just traumatized. This particular one though was probably acting.

"I...I don't know, I don't even know how I got there". Every word was rushed and came out as a weak whisper.

"You might as well come clean. your fingerprints was found on the gun we found at the crime scene." The detective put a document in front of the suspect, which showed the dna match.

"Gun? I, I haven't even seen a gun!" she said as her tiredness was starting to show. She was sick of sitting here and was losing patience. She just wanted to go home and erase her memory of that room and that scream.

"The warehouse has been used as shelter for deviants on the run. My guess is that you, with your background, knew about this. You got yourself a nice little gun and went there to kill the ones residing there. Some of them didn't even die immediately."

"I had nothing to do with that! Look, I know this looks bad, but I was heading home, and then suddenly, I was waking up with all of that blood... There was someone there… I saw him! I saw him kill an android. After that I don't remember anything, I swear!" she pleaded desperately, finally starting to wake up from that nightmare. This was really not going her way.

"Sure you don't. You won't conv…" the detective was about to slaughter the poor suspect as the door opened and a loud bitch came in.

"Alright Kay, hope you haven't fucked up MY case already"

"YOU were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago, Gavin." Kay hissed, already pissed for the suspect feigning ignorance and of course this prick had to come by.

"It's not my fault this tin-can can't do it's job properly" he answered and tilted his head to the android behind him. That poor android who had to be Gavin's pet. For half a second, the detective could swear she saw him looked a little shocked and confused. It was gone in the blink of an eye.

"I was required to fix damage that you inflic…." before Connor could finish his sentence, Gavin bursted in.

"Yeah, whatever! Just go to Jeffrey and let a professional handle this". She hesitated for a second before she decided that right now it wasn't worth the fight. The suspect probably had it coming anyway. Kay mumbled something as she left them to interrogate further.

Afterwards, Kay had sat back down at her desk, listening to the rain pour down as the sun went down as she got back to work on one of her other cases. Finally, she saw Connor walking alone down the hallway, rushing to talk to him.

"Are you ok, Connor? I don't understand why the Captain thought Gavin needed you in the first place…"

"I can assure you, detective, that I'm fine. As I said, I have fixed the damages inflicted on me."

"What exactly happened?"

"I disagreed against his approach to a victim we were interviewing and I verbalised my opinion. That seemed to be the factor of him pushing me down the stairs that we were standing on top of. He does not like it when I express my own opinions, despite androids gaining recognition for having own free will" he said with a neutral face. Although Kay believed they did have free will, Connor still acted much like a machine. Even with his monotone voice, she still felt her heart ache when she heard that. And her blood started to boil. Like clockwork, the star of the shitshow, Gavin entered the office. Perfect timing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she hissed and marched towards him.

"Me? I didn't know it's illegal to work now" he answered with a smug looking face with his arms out wide, feeling accused.

"Wait… Is that an OPINION? Maybe I should push YOU down some stairs then." she scolded, her voice raising in anger as she walked up to him. Connor looked as the scene unfolded in front of him, his LED blinking yellow. He was probably trying to calculate why Kay was so angry. That and the fact that he still kept his LED is one of many factors he didn't seem completely alive. More reason for Gavin to despise him.

"Heh, I'd like to see you try, asshole. So that's what got you so worked up? A fucking plastic toy?" Gavin chuckled at the thought of anyone believing the bullshit that was fed to people. Not before now did Kay notice that he reeked of alcohol, which also was easily seen on his drowsy eyes.

"The 'plastic toy' is a better detective than your drunk ass will ever be!" That seemed to do the trick. Gavin launched for her while aiming his fist at her face. However, before the punch could even land, Connor had grabbed his arm and forced it behind his back and lied him on the floor, much like you would to incapacitate a criminal.

"What the fuck, trash can? Get off me! You're supposed to be on MY side" Gavin demanded as he struggled to get free from Connor's inhuman grip. Connor remained silent as Gavin kept complaining and wiggled underneath. Kay couldn't stop herself from laughing at the flailing fish, so easily defeated by the thing he hates the most. That seems to have caught the androids attention. He gave Kay a smug smile and an even more smug wink. Kay had to stop for a minute as she felt her heart skipped a beat at the little charmer. She had never seen him act so alive. Although, I guess everyone would be happy for the opportunity to attack this imbecile.

"You don't look so tough anymore. I guess 'trash can' here is just doing his job and taking out the trash." she commented as she kneeled down next to him, trying her best not to laugh again. Kay jumped when she heard a small chuckle from Connor, even his eyes smiling. She decided she liked this Connor.

"I think it's time to go home, Detective Reed" Connor stated and released the grip he had on the man. He quickly stumbled back to his feet, barely keeping balance as he looked back and forth between them.

"Fuck this" Gavin mumbled as he dragged himself out of the precinct, leaving Kay and Connor feeling victorious.

"Well, that was easy" Kay said as her tiredness was finally catching up to her.

"I have many programs on how to deal with trash" Connor said with a smile, proud of his own little shenanigan that Kay seemed to like.

"Haha, yeah, thanks for that."

"Pleasure's all mine. I have been waiting for a looong time to do that, just waiting for the right moment, where he can't really get me fired". Kay had to laugh at him as she imagined him lurking around every corner just to get him.

"I do believe it's almost time for most humans to sleep now. I recommend that you do that" Connor said, almost sounding like a machine again.

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked, almost looking worried or something.

"Sure, I could use the company" Kay answered as she started to walk out of the office with Connor. She was kinda happy that she had someone she could hang with. She hadn't exactly made many friends since she moved here after the revolution.

About goddamn time. After being detained in a freezing cell for 48 hours, she was finally free. She made a dramatic pose, holding her arms out, head facing the sun and her eyes closed. After 100 years, she had escaped. Without paying any mind to her surroundings, someone bumped into her from behind, breaking her immersion.

"Sorry, didn't see you… Oh, it's you" Kay says, her whole demeanor changing as she saw who it was. Emma can't say she was particularly happy to see her either.

"Yeah, it's me, nice to see you too" she sneered back, her weak ass body ready to fight this muscle monster.

"You are only out of there because Detective Reed don't care enough about androids to take this case seriously. Don't go too far in case we decide to haul your ass back in." Kay pointed a threatening finger at Emma.

"I have been traumatized enough for a lifetime, but thanks for the offer" she says and starts walking away from this hellhole.

"I'll personally find you if you decide to run off!" Kay yelled after her before she disappeared around the corner, giving her a mocking blow kiss.

Home sweet home! Emma's whole body collapsed onto her couch as if she had been dragging around anvils all day. With a simple command, she turned on the radio that played 60's music. Right now, it was a Frank Sinatra singing _You're just too good to be true._ It wasn't her favorite music, but she was too tired to care right now. It would do. She would have fallen asleep too if it hadn't been for that one fucking image that kept popping up. She could only see the back of the killer android, his brown hair messy and his white clothes stained with blue here and there. The most memorable thing was the gun in his hand, aimed at another android. The crying android was on his knees, begging for his life. He was covered in blue blood, if it was his own or somebody else's was hard to tell. Probably both. " _Why are you doing this?"_ he asked. All he got as an answer was a bullet. The whole thing was like a fever dream. It was blurry. In a way, she was glad she passed out after that. The way that android pleaded for his life, was if it was a human's. Before, she had no problem bitching on her blog about how everything they did was simply a good imitation, but how can you be that good at imitating? Why would he fake that he wanted to be alive? Why would any of them? The easy way she saw the world, was not so black and white any longer. As she was contemplating these doubts of hers, she heard a small familiar creaking sound from her bedroom. Her door was infamous for yelling like that. Her heart jumped to her throat as she debated if she should turn around or not. She didn't want to be one of those stupid girls in horror movies that checks everything out, but she didn't could just sit her and pretend she was asleep. If it was a murderer she would be dead anyway. An almost impossible to hear creaking sound came again, and that was her trigger to fling herself up and turn around. Her mind is playing a trick on her, that must be it. There is no way that the same android that was at the warehouse and in the interrogation room, is here, in her living room. The detective android didn't have the same clothes, but she saw now that they had almost identical hair. Only other difference was the number. This was an RK900. She must have looked like a trapped animal as the killer android slowly approached her.

"I must detain you. My mission is not to hurt you unless necessary, so let's not make this any harder than it has to be" he stated coldly with his hands raised as if he was just an innocent little boy. Sinatra kept on singing, creating an ironic atmosphere around the whole thing: _I love you baby! I think it's quite alright_

"Yeah, of course! I'll come with you, just let me take a quick shower first, I. Am. Sweating!" she managed to vomit out quickly followed by a nervous laughter.

"You're lying" the android said, his angry brow furrowing.

"Yeah, you're totally right! I was just too embarrassed to say I needed to go to the, ehm, toilet!" she chuckled with her heart having an earthquake inside. Now, that wasn't technically a lie either. She prayed to every God in her head as the android simply inspected.

"Hurry up" he said and tilted his head to her bathroom. She had to go next to him to get there and he grabbed her arm harshly as she did.

"No phones" he demanded and held out his hand to take it. Shit, so much for that plan. Reluctantly, she gave it to him and hurried into the bathroom. Now what? Her apartment was at least 20 stories up and her fire escape was in the kitchen. Not that there even was a window for her to escape through in here anyway. She cursed herself for insisting on having soundproof walls too. There was no other way. She was going to have to fight her way from this. She scavenged the room to find a useable weapon against him so she might get a chance to get to the front door or the fire escape. Her head was racing as she couldn't find a weapon or the reason why he would even be here? Did he want to finish her off? Nothing made sense. Not that it mattered right now. First of all, she had to survive. The best she could find was a scissor, that she simply hide behind her back. Not like she was gonna keep that a secret for long. With one deep breath she unlocked the door and prepared for a fight.

"Now we must leave" RK900 stated as he reached out his arm to lead her out of here. She only took a couple of steps and when she felt his surprisingly soft touch on her back.

"Nah, man. I have better things to do" she said and feeling brave and stupid, she swiftly swung her scissors at him, trying to stab him in the neck. With his inhuman reactions, he leaned his head back, but not far enough to avoid a small cut. Enough to at least making the ass bleed a little. With his arm that hadn't been behind her, he grabbed a hold of her swinging arm and knocked it on the wall behind her so hard she dropped the scissor. If this had been a movie, it would be comical with Sinatra singing with the funky saxofon behind. Through her pain, she used her one free arm to stab a thumb into his eye, which seemed to shock him enough to back off a little. His body was currently blocking the front door, so she leapt towards the window with the fire escape, which she luckily noticed was already open. She managed to grab the window frame, but she was no match to his speed. He grabbed her leg and with ease pulled her back in. With her luck, her head smashed into the frame, making her lose all direction and made her vision all wild. Defenseless, she was turned around so she lied on her back. Before she could get up or even fight back, the android punched her at the weak spot on her throat. Of course the fucking android knew that would leave you unconscious. Last thing she saw was his blank stare, a simple machine accomplishing his task.

Kay was minding her own business by her desk as Jeffrey ordered her and Connor to his office. He did not look happy.

"Gavin tells me the android attacked him last night. Is this true?"

"He didn't start it." was all she answered, trying not to smile as the pictures of last night started playing in her head.

"It is true, captain. But I only did it as he was about to punch the detective for insulting him."

Jeffrey had had enough of the two detectives constantly going at each other and turned to Gavin.

"You don't want the android? Fine. Connor, you will be assigned to Kay from now on." He tried to calm his nerves before moving to another subject.

"We got some new evidence to arrest the suspect that was interrogated, but she was not at her house or at her workplace this morning."

"She actually made a run for it… If you just hadn't let her go, we wouldn't have to try and track her down"

"I don't know if you have read our laws, but I couldn't detain her any longer, dipshit"

"That's enough, children… I will not tolerate your bullshit anymore! Now go and find that woman and don't come back until you do. Or else you are both fired!"

"Yes, sir." Kay mumbled before stomping out of the office. Gavin mumbled something as he and Connor followed Kay.

"I swear if I get fired because of you, I WILL push you down the stairs." Kay

"Ooh, I'm soo scared, whatever will I do?" the sarcastic little bitch mocked with his hands held up in a fake surrender.

"I will push you down the stairs" Connor said, although his voice doesn't seem that threatening, his cold voice made it so. Reed's eyes popped up a bit and remembered how easily he had taken him the other day, but he tried to cover it up with a scoff.

"Where do we start, detective?" Connor asked, directing his attention to Kay as they got outside.

"We should check out the apartment again. Maybe there is something of interest in there."

"I already checked it. There was no signs of a struggle, but the window to the fire escape was open"

"You didn't think that part might've been important to mention earlier? AND you went inside without a warrant? You are walking on thin ice, Gavin." Even with Kay's strict tone, hee just grunted and started walking.

"Such a great detective…" Kay mumbled under her breath as they all left the station.

No one answered when they called the apartment, but luckily another resident arrived and let them inside the building as they told him why they were there.

She carefully opened the door, that Gavin had left unlocked and pointed the gun inside, quickly looking around for anyone. After searching the rooms, it didn't seem like anything was out of the ordinary.

"See? Nothing." Gavin shrugged and was heading for the door.

"And where do you think you're going? Do you have any other ideas of where she might be?"

"I'm going home. Have fun assholes" he turned around to leave, when Kay's word stopped him.

"Fine, but I don't think the captain would be too happy when I tell him you left." Kay said as she continued looking around. She could hear him swear before he just leaned on the doorframe. Kay and Connor kept looking around and as he got to the fire escape, he saw a few marks on the frame, as if someone had scratched it.

"Detective! It looks like someone tried to leave through this window but was stopped." Connor pointed out, almost enthusiastically and started to reconstruct what might have happened.

"It would seem as the struggle started by the bathroom, and the victim tried to escape through this window. However, the victim was dragged away and the struggle seem to be done after that." Connor explained after a couple of seconds. He and Kay walked to the bathroom to look around for more clues. It didn't take long before Kay saw something obvious.

"Hey, Connor. I think we are dealing with an android here. There is a little blue blood on the wall." Kay said and pointed towards the floor, not far from the bathroom.

"I'll run a test and see what model it belongs to." He touched the blood and put it to his lips.

His LED flashed yellow as he processed it before it turned red.

"I'll never get fucking used to that" Gavin mumbled in disgust as he looked away from Connor's delicious blood tasting, as if he were on a wine tasting.

"This can't be right… I can't find any information on this blood in the database." The fact that Connor's LED was red, was enough in itself to scare Kay.

"Wait, so it isn't registered?" Kay asked quizzically, hoping Connor had some sensible answers.

"Every android is registered. This isn't possible." Connor's mind palace kept on calculating, but couldn't find any case of an android not being registered. The two of them just looked at each other in disbelief as Kay mumbled: "what the fuck"


	2. Nine

For a second, she thought she was back at her cell, thanks to the cold air. Her eyes told another story. It was a small room with brick walls and the door wasn't even a door, but just a hole. The only light source was a dim lamp hanging over her. As the rest of her was starting to wake up, she felt a stinging pain in both underarms. They were wrapped around a pillar behind her back at the corner of the room. She now noticed there was a brick pillar in each corner. Drops of water kept crashing into the cold ground, echoing through the whole room. She was already panicking when she heard a voice from behind that hole in the wall.

"… Understood. I will keep her here until further notice." When she saw his emotionless face, it all came rushing back to her. The RK900 loomed straight over her, looking down at her, much like the last memory she had of him. Instinctively, she leaped back as much as possible, sending a burning sensation to her already sore arms.

"I apologize for the rough treatment, but it was a necessity." He says with no sincerity. She has read enough about them to know that they had social relations program, which is one of the reasons she had problems of trusting that they meant anything said. This one didn't even try to hide it.

"Necessity? A necessity to punch me unconscious and kidnap me?" she yelled back, her tears aching to escape, which she barely held back. Her heart was racing and her mind was spaghetti. This is not happening. This shit only happens in movies.

" Correct. My mission required it"

"Your mission?" she asked looking as if she couldn't even understand his language. What on earth did his mission had to with her? And wasn't all androids according to themselves, deviants? Or alive, as they like to call it.

"Yes, but that is confidential information. To obtain it you must have a level 4 clearance"

"What the fuck? Just let me go! Please, I won't tell anyone, I'll just go on home and have myself a nice night on pornhub" she ranted as she tried to use her old spaghetti to find a way out of this. Her heart stopped a moment as she looked back at her words. Why did she says such things when she was terrified? Not that she really cared about that right now.

"Not possible. What is pornhub?" He looked genuine confused. Despite being a killing machine, he immited innocence.

"Uhhhmmm, you don't want to know that, just forget it" she said feeling a little flustered to even a brought it up in the first place. He seemed to contemplate a minute before his LED started to flash yellow. She could have sworn she saw a slight grimace of disgust before it was completely wiped away.

"Yes, you were correct. I should erase that". This whole event had almost made her forget what situation she was in. Her mind was starting to patch itself together, and somehow she managed to untangle a spaghetti.

"My pills! I need to take them, or I'll might die!" she pleaded and tried her best puppy eyes. She's full of shit, but she did indeed take pills and she might die, but those two are not correlated. His eyes shot up wide for a quick moment before going back to normal.

"I see. What pills would that be?" he asked as Emma thanked the gods that he bought it. She was also lucky that his mission included in keeping her alive, that gave her some time. In a panic, she managed to dig up a memory of the medicine her sick mother used to take and ask for it. Like that, he was running out the door. Finally she might be able to force herself out of this tight ass rope.

As the three detectives walked back into the police station, Kay prayed for her life that Jeffrey wouldn't actually fire them for not having the suspect with them. She carefully knocked on the door to his office and entered as he told them to come inside.

"Ah, back already? But without the suspect I see…"

"Yeah, but hear us out. We went back to the apartment and, based on the little we found, it seems like the suspect has been kidnapped." Kay explained as she sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"We also found some blue blood, but it does not match with any android. I need your clearance to look through CyberLife's database." Connor advised.

"There was nothing on the street cameras outside the building?" Jeffrey asked Gavin, as he apparently had checked before going to the apartment earlier.

"Nope, nothing" Gavin answered. Kay sighed annoyed and asked Connor to check again. No harm in being completely sure. Also, she didn't trust Gavin enough to take his word for it. In less than a minute Connor's LED stopped flashing yellow.

"It would seem these recordings have been looped."

"God dammit Reed… Is there any way to fix them?" Jeffrey asked, sounding slightly stressed.

"Yes, but it would take some time. Maybe I could check other cameras close by and see if the unlooped ones have anything. Jeffrey only nodded and Connor went into searchmode. By a struck of luck, he saw an android, RK900 model, that was found nowhere in the database.

"Hold on… He is at the pharmacy downtown right now!"

By the time Emma's capturer came back, she was done screaming and found a position that didn't make her want to die. Her fucking loose shoulder did it again. As her body had went into a full fight or flee mode, she desperately tried to pull herself away as she heard that familiar click. There was no doubt about it. Her betraying shoulder just had to dislocate, today of all times.

"I got the pi… What happened to you" he said and rushed over to her, almost like a worried parent. He investigated her broken shoulder and quickly diagnosed the problem.

"You weren't supposed to get hurt. I have failed. I failed my mission!" he said while looking sincerely disappointed while his eyes was locked on the floor. In a frantic attempt, he managed to pull her shoulder back to place and with the click and her scream, he did a human sigh of relief.

"Good. That seemed to fix the software error". She didn't know what that meant, but she assumed his mission was alright again.

"Here" he said and crouched down to her level. He took a pill out of the box he had. She had no choice but to open her mouth and accept it. She kept it in her mouth as she waited for a chance to spit it out without him noticing. A couple of awkward seconds went by without his eyes ever faltering away from her. That moment she realized he wasn't going to stop until she did. She hoped it wouldn't kill her as she swallowed the pill, which seemed to please the android. He stood up to a more relaxing position and just stood there a good couple of minutes. Even with these circumstances, the awkward atmosphere was so thick you could slice it. Emma didn't know if she could stand just listening to her thoughts run wild or feeling her body be in a constant panic anymore.

"What's your name?" she asked, hoping to relieve some of her own stress and distract herself from images of her being murdered.

"I was never given a name. For me, that wasn't necessary and would make it easier to track me"

"Don't you want one?"

"Want one?" he asked as he seemed to try and calculate what that meant.

"How about… Tim? Nah, u don't look like a Tim" she rambled on to keep her sanity in check.

"What do you think?"

"I… I don't know" he answered as it seemed to have peaked his interest a little at least.

"C'mon, surely there must be one name that you fancy" she continued, a part of her wanting to believe there could exist some part of him that was alive. Someone that might show her some mercy.

"Well, I read this book one time with a character named God. Humans seems to like it"

"Ehm, yeah, that's not really a name" she chuckled.

"Your a model RK900 right? How about just, Nine?" She said, knowing fully well how uncreative that is. He contemplated it a little, looking up as if he was imagining it to himself.

"Nine? I suppose I like it" he answered, seemingly pleased.

"Nice to meet ya then, Nine!" She said faking a politeness although the name sounded a little silly. Also was that a small smile she saw in the corner of his mouth? She didn't get any more time to figure out if it was a real one or not as Nine suddenly turned around as they heard a loud knock from the door in the other room. She saw him grab a gun under his jacket and take cover by the door to the room they were in. Please be help!

By following the RK900 at the pharmacy, the three of them found where they might keep Emma. It was a one level storage room with just two windows at each side of the building, which was barricaded. It was an old building, with old fashioned lock on the main door.

"Hold on, I might be able to pull up a floor plan that can help us get in" Connor states as his eyes shake and his LED yellow as he finds the right floor plan.

"There is two rooms. First one is…"

"Fuck this…" Gavin mumbled and went to kick open the door like a badass, but failed like a loser. The door barely budged and made a loud bang, making the other two jump. Kay gave him a stare of death, but before she could start scolding, Connor interrupted with a cough, the one that humans made to get back to the main topic, he continued:

"As I was saying, first one is the main entry, where bigger equipment is held. Furthest back there is the second smaller room, which in truth really is just a poorly build storage."

"I didn't come here for a fucking architecture lesson." Gavin complained.

"I suppose." Connor says before kicking the door open with his inhuman strength.

"Idiots…" Kay mumbled as they hurried inside with their guns ready. Whoever was in here probably had already heard them, but they still tried to be silent. They cleared the main room before Kay signaled Gavin to investigate the smaller room. Before they could react, the killer android had knocked him unconscious and aimed his gun at Connor. Emma who had been quite hopeful, now recognized the man lying at the door. Of course it had to be those guys. Thanks a lot.

"No, don't!" Emma screamed as she saw Nine point his gun at someone in the other room. However, it didn't affect him at all as he fired a couple of shots. Time seemed to slow down as Kay realized that Connor was perfectly aligned to the bullet's path and ran with all her might to push Connor out of it's way. For a moment, she was relieved as she saw no blue blood, but a burning pain in her shoulder screamed that it hadn't gone as planned. Swiftly, Connor dragged Kay out of harm's way and took cover behind a shelf.

"What were you thinking?" he almost screamed as his LED was blinking red. Before she could even answer he had ripped of a piece of his sleeve to tie around the wound.

"I… didn't. I just didn't want you to get hurt… Damn, he looks just like you!" she mumbled as she tried to sit up more. Connor was a little shocked at the resemblance, but quickly threw the thought away and aimed his gun at where the android was. The android had gotten enough time to take Emma and use her as a bodyshield.

"No one moves or I'll shoot" Nine warned as he had the gun pressed against her head. Emma noticed that he didn't specify who, as his mission didn't allow her to get hurt, but if that counted for others humans she didn't know. Since she knew she would be safe, she took a risk and elbowed him. Even though, he couldn't feel pain, he staggered back at the impact. This gave her space enough to turn around and push him away. With Connor's calculations going wild, this seemed to be the best opportunity to save Emma. Quickly, he landed a shot in RK900's thirium pump, which will lead him to deactivate for a little while. The echo of gunshot was the only sound through the storage room as RK900 fell to the floor.

"Hurry, we can't let the android die! He has information we need." Connor said as he hurried over to him and picked him up and threw him into the police car.

"Come on. We'll take you to the hospital." Kay said and ushered the traumatized girl to follow Connor before walking over to Gavin to check on him. He had moved a little but looked disoriented. He mumbled something about 'fucking androids' before clumsily getting up with Kay's help.

After Connor's relentless insisting on Kay to patch herself up, the doctors removed the bullet at the hospital before stitching her up. Luckily the bullet didn't hit anything vital.

"We should have gone to the police station to question the suspect right away." Kay said as she sat up straight on one of the hospital beds. Connor had stayed with her the whole time, even though he could have gone to the police station to question the RK900, which they revived.

"Not with that wound. I still don't understand… If I was shot, I would be much easier to fix than you."

"I guess… But, it would be boring to bitch about colleagues to myself." Kay joked, which Connor just answered with a worried smile.

"Is Emma and Gavin okay?"

"Yes. Emma is in shock and is severely traumatized, but she has been given professional therapy sessions to help her further. Gavin is pissed, which is his usual self, so he is also fine" Connor explained, and Kay realized he was sounding a bit more human than before, which made her smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Connor asked, looking a little confused.

"Uh, nothing." she said, feeling her cheeks heat up. Why was her heart suddenly racing? To distract herself, she turned her focus back to the case.

"We should go back and question the two of them." Kay said as she got up from the bed.

"We can do that in the morning. Right now, you need to get some rest." he demanded as he guided her to the car to drive her home.


End file.
